Disaster
by KimieArato
Summary: Sequal to my TobiDei fanfic "Beautiful" Many ppl on my DA account wanted a sequal, so i wrote one. Rated T for Hidan's language.


Warning: really cheesy Shonen-ai!!

"_Deidara, you're beautiful, you know that?"_

Tobi's voice still rang in the blonde's mind; he shook his head, trying to rid it of that one sentence that had been replaying for the millionth time. Deidara's blue eyes gazed down at his work; in which his hands busily toyed with the soft, grey clay; morphing it this way and that. The lump of clay hadn't really taken shape yet, the artist had just started, but still, Deidara kept his attention strictly on that clay. Not allowing any foolish distractions.

The room was dark, and quiet nonetheless. Deidara had strictly forbid anyone to disturb him when he was in the "creative" stage. Threatening with early deaths and whatnot. Of course, a certain raven-haired, masked character had begged him to say otherwise…but Deidara coldly turned away; leaving Tobi, without speaking a single word…

Hence, Deidara is now entirely alone. Throughout the darkness, Deidara kept a small, standing lamp by his work station; giving him just enough light he needed to create his "masterpiece." Along with many art supplies, the area in the already packed room held boxes of oxidizers, reducing agents such as sulfur and charcoal, and even substances like nitroglycerine. (If my crazy vocabulary kinda threw you off; they are basically elements needed to create fireworks, explosives etc…) Yes, the "artist" was indeed one of a kind.

Then it came again. That certain image of that raven-haired moron getting the courage, the _nerve_ to kiss him! Deidara shook his head yet again, feeling his cheeks warming. Like he'd ever let a thing like blushing happen upon his features. Ridiculous!

"Dumbass…who does he think he is…treating me like I'm some Barbie that he can play with…un…" The iwa ninja mumbled to himself as he pinched his forefinger and thumb against the clay. He leaned in to his work, slightly sticking his tongue between his teeth in concentration. His stern eyes--once narrow--now opened in surprise. He straightened up, keeping his mouthed hands on his soon-to-be creation. _'Did I just refer myself as a Barbie!?' _Deidara furrowed his brows, becoming quite annoyed with himself. He let a long breath pass his lips before biting them lightly on one side. Continuing with his work, Deidara proceeded to kneed one edge of the soft substance.

There was a pause. He rubbed the other side. Another pause; the other side.

"_Remember to wash behind your ears Sempai!!"_

Deidara let out a groan that soon let into a cry of anger. Slamming his fist on either side of his clay, he exclaimed. "Grrrahh--Goddammit!" In his outburst of rage, Deidara lifted one of his hands and brought it down hard against the side of the clay, sending it flying right off the table. In the darkness a loud crystal like crash was heard; soon followed by the sound of scattering icicles across the wooden floors. Being shocked by the domino effect his action had, Deidara stood up and walked around his 

desk. Once stepping out from behind his work station, a sharp pain stabbed at his foot as he realized he had stepped on a shard of glass. His clay had knocked over Tobi's drink from the night before; which had held a nice cold glass of milk. (It was empty now mind you; Tobi was a good boy who drank all his milk!)

The blonde yelped, falling down onto his bottom and soon after, clutching his now bleeding bare foot. What an idiot he was for not wearing shoes! Deidara bit his lip, staring down at the crimson liquid pouring out around the clear glass blade imbedded in the arch of his foot. Deidara cursed quietly to himself. He wasn't exactly happy with the way he's been acting lately. But honestly, he couldn't help it. Every time a certain moron walked into the room, he would feel his muscles tense up and his heart would race. Deidara contemplated these strange phenomenons but he and his artistic mind couldn't even come up with an answer. This angered him.

"Shit…" He swore again, glaring at his wounded limb. Which had a piece of clear—but now stained with red—glass shard that was protruding out of the arch of his foot. His mouthed hand opened wide, sticking out its pink tongue, wanting to lick away the liquid. "Don't you dare…" he spoke to "himself" as he pulled away his hand. Deidara let his eyes stay on his hands, staring at them as the mouths moved anxiously. This whole thing started a few days ago.

"Tsh…why did he go and do that? That—that dumbass! What does he mean 'beautiful', un!? That ISN'T a compliment for a guy. I should kill him for saying that…" There was a short pause before Deidara continued his—almost insane—personal monologue. "…then why…can't I stay mad? Is it that I enjoy--"

Just then a rather loud and quite obnoxious knocking came at the door. Deidara let out a huff as he perked his head up towards the knock.

"What, un?" He spoke out, hiding the pain in his voice with ease. There was a silence then another knock. Deidara rolled his eyes and said again; getting louder more towards the end of the word. "Wha-AT!?" A muffled voice came from behind the door.

"Sempai? A…are you alright? I heard a crash…"

Yes. It was him. The very cause of Deidara's temporary state. (Temporary…so HE says! Lol) Deidara did not answer Tobi; this was his new resolution as of…yesterday. Deidara did not talk to Tobi. He did not look at Tobi and frankly…he did not even WALK by Tobi. But Tobi was persistent; he knocked again.

"Sempai…I know something happened." Deidara looked down at his foot, still not saying a word. Tobi continued, "If you're hurt, you should let us know—let _me_ know…" Deidara didn't want to hear anymore. The blonde ninja grabbed a hold of the glass shard and did exactly what you're **not** supposed to do with a puncture wound; he pulled it out. A high voltage jolt of pain shot through his leg, the sudden shock caught Deidara off guard causing him to, begrudgingly, let out a wince.

"…dammit..." He whispered as he clutched his bleeding foot. It hurt, but at least the glass shard was out. Now all he needed to do was bandage his foot and—

"Sempai!!" Tobi had somehow managed to pick the lock; he now burst into the room. He stopped in his tracks when he saw his sempai sitting on the cold wooden floor, clutching his badly bleeding foot. Deidara looked up at Tobi—well, his mask anyway. And just like that, it started happening again. The fast heart beat, the tense muscles. Deidara gritted his teeth. When Tobi walked over and knelt down in front of Deidara, the blonde nin shifted his angry blue eyes away. Tobi lifted a gloved hand towards his sempai.

"Sempai…you—"

"Don't touch me!" Deidara's sudden outburst made Tobi jump a little. He pulled his arm back towards him. There was an eerie silence in the room. Somehow, Tobi knew what his sempai's actions were all about. It was because of him and his stupid "courage". And now Deidara-sempai had been avoiding Tobi; walking away every time Tobi walked into the same room as him. Tobi didn't mean to do this to his sempai…he simply wanted to show him that…that…

What _did_ he want to show his sempai? After all, when he decided to do what he did…it was all on a silly whim. Now that Tobi really thought about it, there really was no point into what he did. Kissing his sempai, that is. Tobi reached into his pocket of his ever-so-stylish shinobi pants (Y'know! Those ugly blue, puffy ones!) and pulled out a roll of bandages. When he began to extend his hand, Deidara flinched—Tobi paused. He was glad that he had this mask on…he didn't want to show his sempai the face he was making. Never before had Tobi made such…a _sad_ face. Tobi didn't like this one bit. Before, his sempai was so open with him. Openly angry that is—but open all the same. Now Deidara acted so distant.

Tobi let out a very small sigh, so that his sempai could not hear it. He placed the bandages on the floor in front of Deidara. He stood up, he saw Deidara's head tilt up; he was still staring at Tobi. At least his expression wasn't angry anymore; it was one of those "mono-toned" looks. Not angry, not bored, just…an expression.

"You should bandage it up soon; you don't want your foot losing all of its blood…" Tobi said, nonchalantly. Deidara still said nothing—who knew that the usually loud blonde could keep silent for so long. But he agreed with Tobi's words. He took a clean rag off of his "masterpiece" desk and wiped his wound. He then took a long strip of bandage and wrapped it around his foot. Tobi watched as he moved around his foot in circles. When Deidara was close to finishing, Tobi turned around and began to head out of the room. "I'm glad you aren't hurt too badly…I was worried…" he mumbled.

Deidara's eyes grew wide when Tobi said this. Nobody has ever said they were worried about him! The blonde nin stood up, gritting his teeth when he stepped on his bad foot.

"W-wait!..." He yelled, outstretching a hand towards Tobi. Tobi stopped, but he did not turn around. Deidara felt his face heat up. Why did he stop Tobi. He had nothing planned to say. But something inside of him just told him…to keep Tobi from leaving. Well, he stopped Tobi alright—better make the best of this opportunity.

"Listen…" Deidara swallowed a large lump in his throat, "I'm not mad at you, un. It's just that…well, when you…I-I mean…I couldn't…" By now, Tobi had turned around and was facing his sempai. Deidara exploded with anger inside. Was he actually at a loss of words?! He was seriously beginning to consider joining Hidan in one of those weird self torture acts…

Tobi watched his sempai mentally scramble for words. Could he blame himself for thinking it was…sort of cute? Deidara's eyes shifted, his breathing got a little heavy. He slapped his hand over a side of his face, and sighed. He was already in it this deep—why not lose all of his dignity now and get it over with?!

"Ever since that day…I…I haven't been able to think straight, un. I get tense when you walk in the room. I-it's just so confusing—and now you're saying you were 'worried', un. I-I just don't get you." Deidara spoke these words, but he didn't know where they were coming from. They all just seemed to spill out of his mouth, one after the other. "What's so special about me that you care about so much?!" He didn't mean to, but he ending up yelling that last part. He surprised himself.

Tobi stared at Deidara—never before had he seen his sempai so flustered. He took a step forward, getting closer to Deidara. "I didn't know I such an effect on you…Deidara" (uh oh. Looks like Tobi's gone into super-seme-Tobi-mode!!)

Again! That intimate way of using his name. Although…this time it didn't upset Deidara that much. His heart beat fast as Tobi walked closer; he began to take a step back. He decided against it. Deidara may have given up his dignity…but he wasn't a coward! Whatever was dished at him, he could take it! He _had_ lost both of his arms before, hadn't he?! So this should be a piece of cake…

"Deidara…I didn't mean to turn you into such a disaster…"  
"Wha?! Wh-who? Who's a disaster? Un!" Deidara felt his face flare up again. This time he couldn't subdue it. Yep, he was blushing.

"Deidara, what I did the other day…I don't really know why I did it…it's just, I had seen you working out and.."

"Wait a second, un! You were watching me work out?!..." Deidara turned away a little, "that's a little creepy, un…" He heard Tobi laugh. Well, that's out of the ordinary. Deidara turned towards Tobi, he saw his gloved hand move to his mask, he shifted to the side of his head. There it was…that same face he was making a few days ago—right before he…

"I couldn't help myself…like I said before…you're beautiful." Tobi moved his hand from his mask, to Deidara's cheek. Taking such a bold move wasn't the greatest of ideas but Tobi couldn't stop himself; it was just like before. Tobi gently caressed Deidara's cheek. As he did this, Deidara's aqua blue eyes widened. He shifted his gaze away from Tobi's constantly content face.

"Y-you _do_ know we're both guys right, un?" Deidara said, a bit of nervousness lingered in his voice. Tobi smiled. "I don't see why that should matter…I like who I like…"

"L-like?!...Baka, you—"

Deidara had begun a small rant, but of course Tobi had done that same stupid thing. Tobi's lips pressed against Deidara's. And just like before, Deidara's eyes were widen in shock. But something was different…it wasn't as bad as it was before. Deidara felt his eyes droop, and finally close. Something inside of him was controlling him now; he couldn't help but…lean into the kiss. As wrong as it seemed to him, Deidara finally realized he felt the same way about the idiot as he did for him. Although, he didn't really see anything "beautiful" about the moron, there was just that "thing" about him that Deidara couldn't explain. Did these feelings even need explanations?

No. None of that mattered now.

Deidara hesitantly wrapped his arms around Tobi's shoulders, instantly he felt Tobi's own arms snake around his waist. When Tobi began to smooth his hands on his back, Deidara decided it was getting too weird. He pulled away from the kiss, not violently like last time though. The two stood there, one a little more awkward than the other.

"You moron…this can't happen un…if the other's find out—"

"Tobi."

"W-what?"

"Try calling me Tobi…"

Deidara blushed. He turned his head and pursed his lips while furrowing his brow. The angry pout only caused Tobi to smile. "F-fine, un. We can't have this _Tobi! _The other's will surely** kill** us if they find out—"

"What the others don't know won't hurt them Deidara."

"Th-that's the stupidest thing you've ever said, un!"

"So, you're honestly telling me that you don't want this?" Tobi asked innocently. His dark eyes stared into opposing blue ones. Deidara sighed. "I…don't know, un…" Tobi smiled and pulled away from Deidara; shifting his orange and black mask in front of his face in the process.

"It's alright then! I'll wait for your decision! As long as I know you feel the same way I do, I can wait forever!!" Tobi was back to his sing-song tone. Deidara rolled his eyes. Tobi began to walk his way out of their room; he turned around and said in a tone that sounded like he was gleaming, "Sempai—you'd better clean up before Kakazu-sama finds out. He gets pretty made when you mess his things!" With this, Tobi turned around and practically skipped out of the room.

Deidara stood there, and watch Tobi leave—then it hit him. "H-hey! It was your damn glass! You come pick it up!! Grrrr-TOBI!!"

The End

And of course—An AFTERWORD--

In the quiet halls of the Akatsuki lair; Itachi, Kisame, Zetsu and Hidan all sat by the television screen.

"…I don't understand why Clara stays with this prick…" Itachi mumbled to his blue-skinned partner.

"Are her CD's in his truck?" He asked Hidan.

"Who fuckin' cares?! We all know that she's just gonna go be all emotional—get laid by some random ass tard—be a mess…and then five fuckin' days later she's crawling back to David on all fours begging for him to take her and her lame bitch-ass back!" Hidan crossed his arms and laid back on the couch.

The others were quiet. Zetsu was busy texting (lol. It's an inside joke…don't ask…)

"Well put…" Itachi mumbled again. Just then, Tobi and Deidara walked into the room. Tobi walked towards the "kitchen" area of the room, he was always snacking when they didn't have any missions. Deidara walked to where everybody else was. Ahh, yes this was a sight. A band of rouge ninja's all sitting around watching a daytime soap opera.

Deidara sat down on the ironically-named loved seat, which was across from Hidan. There was a silence in the room, except for the TV of course. And then, randomly…for some reason…Hidan gave Deidara the ugliest glare in the world. Deidara tilted the visible eye brow on his face.

"What, un?" He growled. Hidan narrowed his eyes, like he was studying Deidara. Deidara felt his heart start to race. "W-what?!" He said a little louder. Tobi was walking towards them, his mask to the side, with a glass of milk in his hands, he took a big gulp.

"Did you two fuck yet?" Hidan said point-blankly. Tobi spit out his milk, getting it on Itachi and Kisame (waves of anger began to radiate off of the Uchiha-clan killer…). Deidara felt his face flare up, he hunched his shoulders, and hid his face in the collar of his cloak.

"Hidan-sama! That's disgusting! Don't say things like that!" Tobi said.

Hidan was about to yell but a certain aura filled the room. Everybody turned towards Itachi; who's whole body gave off a strange purple sensation.

Kisame's eyes grew wide. "RUN EVERYBODY! He's about to blow!" All the Akatsuki members high-tailed it out of there like a pack of scared bunnies; no one wanted to face the wrath of the overly emotional Uchiha when he was angry.


End file.
